


There Will Still Be You and Me

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not between dean and cas), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dean Winchester in Heat, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean is everything Cas wants in an Omega. A partner, a best friend, the sense of home. And while Cas would love to claim Dean as his own, it seems as though Dean doesn't feel the same towards the Alpha. Despite doing so with a heavy heart, Cas would rather have Dean in his life any way he can have him, even if it's just as his best friend.Until one night, the walls between them are ripped away. Will their friendship survive? Or will Cas lose everything he's ever wanted?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 410





	There Will Still Be You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarasaurusrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/gifts).



> The lovely [Sarasaurusrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex) won a fic from me during the Profound Bond's Birthday Bash! I hope I've done your prompt justice!  
> ...  
> Thank you to my lovely betas, Perjeune and Sharky boi!  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

It wasn’t like Dean and Cas went out together often. They would go get dinner occasionally or hit up the movie theater when something new came out, but for the most part, they were homebodies. The roommates preferred their evenings together, sitting on opposite ends of their large couch, watching TV or playing video games. Being home was safe, it was comfortable, and there were no assumptions. When they would go out, most people would smell them together. Their scents were intertwined almost intimately from living together and so many people automatically jumped to the conclusion that they were a couple. Alpha and Omega, out on the town for a date.

Granted, Cas would have loved to claim Dean as his Omega. The rich scent of whiskey and cinnamon drove him wild, and he would be lying if he didn’t dream of that scent when in rut. But Dean had never looked at him that way. Out of all of the years, they’d known each other, Dean had maybe one made comment about them being scent compatible.

Sitting at the Roadhouse’s bar next to Dean, Cas was starting to remember why he preferred staying home.

Dean was beautiful. He easily pulled the eye of everyone in the bar: man, woman, nonbinary, Alpha, Beta, or Omega. It didn’t matter. They all watched Dean. And while Cas knew that a few people were kept at bay because of their minor scent bond, that didn’t stop people from coming up to talk to Dean.

Cas had agreed to come out because they were supporting Charlie’s band, and he, like Dean, would do pretty much anything for their best friend. And while Cas was proud of her, it didn’t mean that he liked the rest of the scene that was going on. While none of the people that tested the waters with Dean had succeeded, each one was another blow to Cas’ esteem. 

The sweet brunette Beta with soft blue eyes who’s cherry scent should have had Dean’s mouth-watering? He politely turned her down.

The brave, but obviously nervous Omega, who had commented that there was no reason for Dean to be less interesting cause he was also an Omega? Walked back to his own table, his proverbial tail between his legs.

Even the tall, broad alpha with a Cajun drawl? Knowing Dean’s language and accent kink, Cas was certain that he’d lost Dean for the evening. But Dean sent him away, stating that he was only there for a friend tonight.

If Dean had turned those three down, how on Earth could Cas feel like he ever stood a chance with his best friend, the Omega of his dreams?

As the evening wore on, Cas tried his best to keep his scent in check, and only hoped that once Charlie got on stage, it wouldn’t last too long. Dean even appeared to be getting exhausted, especially when another pair of Alphas walked up to him. Their British accents made Cas cringe, and the fact that they didn’t respect Dean’s personal space caused Cas’ Alpha’s hackles to rise.

“I rather think you’d be far more entertained this evening with my companion and I..” Cas rolled his eyes at the Brit with the posh accent, and let out a large huff as he continued. “I do promise a lovely surprise if you do..”

“Yeah, my partner ‘ere is speaking the truth. Why settle for one knot, when you could ‘ave two?”

Dean, fed up with the men, turned to Cas. “Hey, Cas? You know I can smell your irritation, right? Go get them.”

Cas let out a soft sigh. Dean didn’t often ask Cas to play his Alpha. “You two heard him. He wants nothing to do with either of you.”

“You ain’t his Alpha. Bugger off.” The less posh of the two Brits crossed his arms over his chest and squared out his shoulders. “You pro’lly coulda been, but you ain’t got the bollocks to go for it, do ya?”

Cas started to stand from his stool as the more posh Brit placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I do believe we’ve sown a wonderful little seed into this Omega’s mind. He’ll find us before the night is out.” Posh Spice smiled as he leered at Dean. “I know he will.” He pulled Store-Brand Spice behind him, finally leaving the two men alone.

“Sorry to drag you into that Cas. He was really laying it on thick.” Dean picked up his glass and took a sip of his whiskey. “Weird though. They didn’t try to take me out of here.”

“It was probably too obvious, too many witnesses.” Cas readjusted himself on his stool, making sure to not betray his scent, something he figured would be too much for Dean to handle. “Are you okay?”

“‘Course I am.” Dean downed the rest of his whiskey as the emcee announced Charlie’s band. “‘Bout fucking time.”

Charlie hit the stage in a ball of fury, and her group instantly started in on a cover of _Cherry Bomb_. Her energy was contagious, and the crowd was eating out of her hand. A few minutes later the song wrapped up and Charlie started introducing the rest of the group. It was then that Cas noticed something was off about Dean.

“Dean?” Cas leaned in towards Dean, and the intoxicating scent that drove him crazy was met with a sweet sugary smell that caused Cas’ breath to hitch. 

Dean was going into heat.

A small whine sounded from the back of Dean’s throat. The Omega turned and Cas noticed the tinge of gold seeping into Dean’s irises. “Cas, I don’t know what’s going on. I’m not supposed to go into heat…”

“For another month, I know, Dean.” Dean tried to crawl into Cas’ lap as Cas raised his hand and flagged down the bartender. Cas picked up Dean’s glass and took a sniff. The vaguest hint of something not-whiskey came through. Cas felt his Alpha stir in anger and his eyes flashed red as he scoured the bar for the Brits.

“What can I get you, Cas?” The bartender, Ellen, asked.

“I need to get Dean home, and away from those two.” Cas pointed towards the assholes who had harmed not-his-Omega. “They spiked his drink, I don’t know what with.”

Ellen took a whiff of the glass before flagging down one of her Bouncers. “Get him home. I’ll call the cops and keep them here. You’re sure it was them?”

“Dean knows to watch his drink. They’re the only ones who actually distracted him this evening. Check your cameras.” Cas pointed at the mirror behind the bar and the one behind him. “Dean’s going into heat, and fast. Don’t need him to get embarrassed here.”

“Get him home. I’ll have Ash pull the tapes.” Ellen pointed to the door. 

Cas nodded and helped Dean down from his stool. As he started to lead Dean towards the door, Cas noticed the two Brits getting stopped by Ellen’s bouncers, and he practically hauled Dean outside.

“Alpha,” Dean whined, as he clung to Cas’ arm. “Cas, I need…”

“I know, Dean. We’ll get you home, you can make your nest. I’ll make sure you’ve got food and water.” Cas focused on getting Dean home. “I’m sorry they did this to you.”

“‘S not your fault, Cas.” Dean nuzzled against Cas’ shoulder, causing Cas to hold his breath and hope the moment would pass. “You won’t let them get me now.”

“They won’t have you, no. Just a few more blocks.” Despite knowing that Ellen was more than able to keep those guys at the Roadhouse while Cas got Dean home, he took a look around them. Dean’s scent was only getting stronger, and someone else might try to get a hold of him in this state.

Dean continued to whimper as they climbed up the stairs to the apartment that they shared. “Cas. Please. Please, Alpha.”

“It’ll be okay, Dean.” Cas opened the door and pulled Dean inside, wishing that Dean’s pleading would stop having an effect on him. “We’re home. Get to your room, set up your nest.”

“No time, Cas. It hurts. I need.” Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck, dragging his cheek across Cas’ scent gland. “Please, you smell so good. Alpha, I know you want me, please.”

“I can’t, Dean. I can’t ruin what we have.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hands as the Omega tried to unbutton his shirt. “Dean, I don’t want to do something we’ll regret.”

“No regrets.” Dean leaned in and ran his tongue over Cas’ neck. “Please, Alpha.”

Cas tried to fight being pulled back to Dean’s bedroom, he truly did. Considering the high risk of losing everything between them? He knew he shouldn’t do it, he knew it was wrong. But between Dean’s pleading, the cry from Omega to Alpha, and Dean all but claiming him with a bite, Cas was lost. Dean stopped next to his bed and claimed Cas’ mouth as he finished unbuttoning Cas’ shirt. As the last button came undone, Dean’s hands ran up Cas’ chest pushing the shirt off of Cas’ shoulders. “Alpha, please.” Dean trailed his hands back down, resting on Cas’ fly. “Make the pain go away. Make me feel good.”

“Dean, I…” Before Cas could finish his sentence, Dean undid Cas’ pants and started pulling them down with his underwear. Cas whimpered as his cock sprung up, shivering as the cool air of the room hit his balls. “Dean, you’re not coherent.”

“I know what I need, Cas.” Dean pulled back and lifted his shirt up over his head, throwing it somewhere behind him. “I need my Alpha to take care of me.” He quickly slid out of his pants and kicked them to his side. “Is my Alpha going to deny me?” Dean golden-tinged eyes closed as he pressed his lips against Cas’, slowing down ever so slightly than before. He shuffled back until his calves hit the bed, and he fell back, tugging Cas down on top of him. “Alpha-mine. Please.”

The last of Cas’ willpower drained away as his body molded against Dean’s beneath him. He slid his fingers down Dean’s crack and felt the slick dripping from Dean’s entrance. He took a deep breath and lined himself up, before looking down at Dean. “Omega-mine. Dean. Tell me you need this, please.”

“Cas. I have been begging you since we walked in the door. Please,” Dean whined as he tried to press himself onto Cas’ cock. “Need you. Need my Alpha.”

Cas pushed in, slowly and smoothly, stopping before his knot. Dean moaned in pleasure as he writhed underneath, and all Cas could think about was how beautiful Dean looked. Cas pulled out as slowly as he had pushed in, giving Dean a chance to adapt to the girth before sliding back in. Dean gripped into the blanket beneath him, raising his hips to give Cas a better angle.

“Fuck me, Alpha. I won’t break.”

A growl ripped from Cas’ throat as the Alpha grabbed Dean’s hips and gripped them tightly. Cas slid out slowly again before slamming into Dean, pulling profanes and curses from the Omega’s lips. He let his Alpha rise to the top as Cas pistoned his cock in and out, aiming for Dean’s sweet spot. “How is that, Omega? Is this what you need?” 

Dean mewled and reached for Cas, grabbing the back of Cas’ neck and leading him in for a kiss. His head fell back, and Cas knew that he had found what he was looking for. Each drag and thrust of his cock ran over Dean’s spot, and Dean cried out almost incoherently as he wrapped his hand around his own cock. “Knot me, Alpha. Please.”

Cas almost stopped at the request, the realization of what he was doing to his best friend sinking in again. However, Dean’s pleading continued and Cas couldn’t deny him. He thrust several more times, bringing himself to the edge before pushing all the way in. Cas’ knot inflated as he came, locking him to Dean who came shortly after, his own orgasm causing him to squirm underneath Cas. Dean pulled Cas down on top of him and kissed him before carefully rotating the both of them to their sides. With his legs wrapped around Cas, Dean nuzzled into Cas’ chest and pulled Cas’ arms around him. Dean kissed the bottom of Cas’ chin, which dragged Cas back to reality. Cas looked down at Dean in his arms and quietly begged for his knot to go down.

After a few minutes, Cas felt Dean’s breathing even out, and a soft snore rumble against his chest. His knot started to deflate, and as soon as he could, Cas slid out, hoping to not wake Dean. He carefully untangled himself from Dean’s legs and arms before climbing out of the bed. Cas looked at Dean, peacefully sleeping, and quietly picked up his clothing off the floor before stepping out of Dean’s room. He opened his own bedroom door, tossing in his pants and shirt before stepping into his boxers. Cas crossed to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and dampened it with warm water before heading back to Dean’s room. 

Dean had conveniently rolled onto his back, and Cas took the opportunity to wipe Dean down. While deep down Cas knew that he’d never have this opportunity again - hell, he was unsure if their friendship would survive at this point - he wouldn’t be an uncaring Alpha. Dean whimpered softly, and Cas looked around the room, his eyes falling on a spare blanket sitting on the chair in the corner, and went to grab it. 

Cas opened the blanket out of its fold and quietly shook it out before laying it over Dean. He figured worst-case scenario, it would keep Dean warm and best-case scenario, Dean would appreciate the thought and use it to make a nest if he still needed it when he woke. Cas spared another glance before heading to his own room.

As he laid down in his bed, Cas caught a whiff of himself and realized how much of Dean he could smell on his skin. Cas knew he would regret it, but he could deal with a shower and washing his blanket and sheets in the morning. He let out a pathetic sigh as he climbed into his own bed, hating himself for taking advantage of Dean. Cas pulled his blanket up over his head and curled up, falling into a fitful sleep.

…

The next morning, Cas woke up to a cacophony of scents. He smelled detergent lingering in his blanket, he still smelled Dean, but in addition, he smelled food. Bacon, eggs, and coffee all made his mouth water. Cas slowly opened his eyes and realized he was still hidden under his blanket. As his brain kicked into gear, Cas realized the smell of food meant that Dean was up and awake.

Content to hide under his blanket, Cas laid quietly and listened for Dean’s movements. While there were no heavy footsteps, Cas could hear the scrape of the spatula against a pan, and Dean quietly singing to himself. He closed his eyes and focused on Dean’s voice, memorizing the lilt and tenor as he recognized that Dean was singing along to Led Zeppelin’s _Thank You_. The realization hit Cas in the gut, and for a half a second he contemplated hiding under his bed for the rest of his life.

“Cas?” In his despair, Cas neglected to notice Dean’s footsteps, and he nearly fell out of bed when Dean knocked on the door and called out his name. “I know you’re awake, Cas.” The Alpha bit his tongue and shook his head, hoping Dean would go away. “Cas, you didn’t lock your door last night. I’m being polite by knocking, but nothing’s stopping me from just walking in.”

Unsure if he would, Cas decided to try and call Dean’s bluff. He stayed quiet and only flinched as he heard the doorknob twist. Dean’s feet shuffled into the room, and Cas tried to even out his breathing.

“Cas, come on.” The bed sank, and Cas felt the fabric of his blanket drag across his skin. “Please, Cas?” The comforter cleared his head and he turned to look at Dean. “There you are.” Dean was smiling at him, and Cas felt his stomach drop more. “I made us breakfast. Throw some pajama pants on, and come join me?”

“Why?”

“Because otherwise, it’ll get cold, Cas.” Dean stood up and finished pulling the blanket off of Cas. “I even made coffee.” Dean took Cas’ hand in his and tugged. “Come on.”

Cas shook his head. “I have a million questions going through my head right now.”

“And I can give you a million answers at the kitchen table.” Dean pulled Cas to an upright sitting position. “I’m going to go pour the coffee, but you better be out in a minute.” Dean turned and walked out of the room, leaving Cas to question his sanity.

After finding his pajama pants, like Dean requested, Cas slid them on and walked out to the kitchen, where Dean was already sitting at the table. “Sit down? I made them over-easy, but they may be over-hard at this point.”

“What is all this, Dean?” Cas hesitantly sat in the seat across from Dean.

“We burnt off a lot of energy last night.” A rose tinge colored Dean’s cheeks and ears as he spoke. “I don’t feel completely back to normal, and I just want to make sure we’ve got the calories to burn.” Dean shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth and looked at the table.

Cas frowned and shook his head. “Dean, I can’t use you like that. You were drugged, you weren’t thinking straight…” He played with the handle of his mug and let out a sad sigh. “I can’t have you hating me.”

“Wait, Cas. Are you telling me you didn’t want last night?” Dean looked back up and their eyes met. “‘Cause that means I used you, and not the other way around.” He squirmed in his seat. “I’m sorry, Cas. I just… I…” Dean ran his hand down his face. “Fuck, you must think I’m a knot slut or something.”

“I don’t think that at all, Dean. What happened yesterday was out of your control. You needed relief, and I was willing. Too willing. I abused your trust.” Cas picked up his mug and took a sip. “I wasn’t strong enough to tell you no.”

A silence fell over the kitchen before Dean started laughing. “Alpha-mine. I think we’re dancing around something here, instead of talking.”

“Did you just…?” Cas tilted his head in confusion.

“Call you ‘Alpha-mine?’ You better fucking believe it, Cas.” Dean stood up and walked around the table before tapping Cas on the shoulder. He gestured for Cas to slide back and climbed into his lap. “I’m sorry that it took me getting drugged for me to act, but I thought you didn’t want me. Your smell? Honey and Vanilla? You smell like home, Cas, and it’s you that I want to be with.” He nuzzled against Cas’ scent gland.

“You’ve never acted like you want me, Dean. I’ve told you so many times about how we’re scent compatible.” Cas gasped in a breath of air as Dean kissed along his jaw. “You’ve never said anything in response.”

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas in disbelief. “All the times I’ve come home and asked what smells so good? That’s me referring to your scent, Cas.” Dean smiled and shook his head. “Cas, tell me how you feel about me. Please? I need to know. I need to know what we have between us.”

“It’s always been you, Dean.” Cas’ jaw dropped in surprise at his easy admission. “I’ve tried to find others, I’ve tried to move on, but…” He ran his thumb over Dean’s cheek before cupping it. “I always want to come home to you.”

“Cas? Alpha-mine?” Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck. “I promise you, my mind is clear right now. This is me speaking.” He hesitated briefly. “I am yours, in all ways but one, and I’m more than happy to let you take me that way too.” Dean wrapped his arms behind Cas’ neck. “Take me to our nest? Please.”

Cas didn’t hesitate. He stood up, holding onto Dean as he carried him back to the bedroom. As he entered the room, Cas noticed the small changes: the bed was built up to make a nest, the curtains were drawn closed, and the only scents in the room were from the night before.

“Alpha, I feel it building up again. Take me, please? Keep it from hurting?” Dean kissed Cas’ mating gland before lightly dragging his teeth against it.

“I need to ask one more time, Dean. It’s not me doubting you, but me making sure, me satisfying that itch in the back of my mind.” Cas leaned down into the nest, settling Dean inside before climbing in on top of him. “Tell me you’re okay with this. That you want this. That I won’t lose you.”

Dean hooked his fingers in the waistband of Cas’ pajamas and underwear and started pulling them down. “I’m yours, Castiel. You are my Alpha.” Dean leaned up and kissed Cas softly and sweetly. “I want my Alpha to take care of me.”

“Omega-mine.” Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s.

“Omega-yours,” Dean responded. “Cas, I need you. Please.”

Cas finished kicking off his pajamas and underwear before tugging on Dean’s. They slid off easily when Dean raised his hips, and Cas threw them behind him. He leaned down and gave Dean a brief peck on the lips before he started to kiss and explore his way down Dean’s body. While he believed Dean that they were it for each other, Cas couldn’t help but take his time and memorize Dean’s body. He flicked his tongue over one of Dean’s nipples and earned a moan.

“You’re so responsive.” Cas nipped at Dean’s stomach as he continued working his way down Dean’s body. “I’m going to take a little more time with you today.”

“Cas,” Dean whined, drawing out the A sound. “Not fair.”

“So you think.” Cas gently bit Dean’s inner thigh before planting a kiss. “I need to learn what makes my Omega tick.” He kissed the other thigh. “What makes you feel good.” Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. “I want to know what will have you begging for more.” Cas stroked his tongue up the length of Dean’s cock, causing the Omega to cry out. He repeated the movement before wrapping his lips around Dean’s tip. Cas slowly took Dean into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Dean’s legs to keep him from thrusting upwards.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean sounded as though he was gasping for air. “So good, Alpha. Feels so good.” Cas felt Dean’s hand run through his hair and used the gentle motivation to speed up his actions. Dean moaned and squirmed against Cas’ arms, cursing the restraining limbs. “Cas, I need you. Please.”

Cas pulled off of Dean, his lips making a popping sound as Dean’s cock fell from his mouth. “Tell me, Dean. What do you need?” Cas flipped Dean off of his back and onto his knees. “Oh, sweet Omega. You smell so good.” Cas spread Dean’s ass and ran his tongue between the cheeks, lapping at Dean’s slick. “You taste amazing.”

“Holy hell!” Dean’s back arched down as he reached for something to grab. “Cas! Cas, please. Please! I need you inside me.”

“Patience is a virtue.” Cas bit Dean’s ass, causing the Omega to yelp. “I’m still learning all about your wants. About your needs.” He took another lick at Dean’s hole and felt the shivering and shaking from Dean’s pleasure. “Do you want this to be over already?”

Dean whimpered. “No, I don’t. But it’s hard.”

“I can see that.” Cas reached beneath them and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. “But I do want you to feel good, Omega-mine.” He started stroking slowly, causing Dean to thrust into his hand. “Do you want to come for me?”

“Yes!” Dean keened as he buried his face in the blanket. “Cas, fuck me. Please!”

“I can’t deny you when you ask me so nicely.” Cas let go of Dean’s cock briefly so he could line himself up with Dean’s slick-soaked ass. He pushed in slowly and steadily, enjoying Dean writhing beneath him. Cas bottomed out and reached around again, forming a nice grip around Dean’s cock. “Tell me what you want, Dean.”

“Move, Cas. Jesus, move.”

Cas listened, wanted to please his Omega, and started moving his hips and his fist in sync, ripping unholy litanies from Dean. He reached around with his other hand, placing it flat against Dean’s chest and guiding him up to his knees. “Are you mine, Dean?” He placed his lips against Dean’s mating gland and applying pressure as he sucked on it.

“All yours, Alpha.” Dean reached back behind Cas’ head and held it in place against his neck. He groaned in pleasure as Cas did everything short of biting it.

“You keep me pinned here, Dean,” Cas nuzzled the spot behind Dean’s ear, “I’m going to claim you. I don’t know if you want that.”

Dean’s grip tightened in Cas’ hair. “Unless you don’t want me, I already told you.” Dean let out a deep-throated moan as Cas brushed against his prostate. “I’m yours, Cas. You’re who I want.”

Cas growled and pulled out before sitting on the bed. He pulled Dean on top of him, lining his cock back up and watching as Dean slid down with ease. Cas let out a content sigh and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock, his wrist matching Dean’s pace.

“So good, Alpha-mine. Being with you is better than I imagined.” Dean managed to rasp out as he lost himself in the euphoria.

“Do you want...” Cas pulled Dean closer with his free hand and nipped Dean’s mating gland, careful to not break the skin. He leaned back before he couldn’t help himself “I’m yours for life, Dean.”

Dean nodded, his golden-rimmed green eyes locking on Cas’ crimson-tinged blue. “Mark me, Cas. Mate me.” Dean leaned in, baring his neck to Cas as he pressed a kiss against his Alpha’s own.

“Omega-mine.” Cas scraped his teeth across Dean’s neck before resting on the gland. He started to bite down and felt Dean do the same. Cas pulled Dean down, holding him in place as his knot started to swell. He broke the skin, claiming Dean as he came, hard and fast. Dean moaned loudly and bit down, his own come spilling over Cas’ hand as he squirmed in pleasure.

The pair clung to each other, breathing heavily as they started to come down from their respective highs. Dean nuzzled under Cas’ chin, humming contently while Cas traced small circles on his back. He placed a kiss where he had claimed Cas and pulled back, smiling. “Still doubting that I wanted this? That I knew what I was asking for last night?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m sorry that I ever doubted you.” He softly caressed Dean’s cheek before pulling him into a kiss. Cas rested their foreheads together and sighed. “And I look forward to making it up to you for the rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
